The purpose of this study is to evaluate the tolerability, pharmacokinetics, and effects on immune parameters, platelet antibodies, and platelet counts of the humanized monoclonal antibody 5c8 (BG9588) in individuals with chronic idiopathic thrombocytopenic purpura (ITP).